


In the Hothouse

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Passion, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: A charity event hosted by Bruce goes awry, all the guests are affected by an amorous attack, but how will it affect Clark and Bruce.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: In the Hothouse 1/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,630  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: A charity event hosted by Bruce goes awry, all the guests are affected by an amorous attack, but how will it affect Clark and Bruce.

~B~

He moved around the function room as if he was a master of ceremonies crossed with a professional escort. He was happy to sponsor the charity event – Time to Care. The gimmick of the party was that every guest had to donate their watch; nobody was allowed to leave with their timepieces. Everyone was in his or her finery. He introduced people of influence to other people of influence. Before the night, he had played them against each other so they all wanted to one-up the man next to them, and show up wearing their most impressive and expensive watch so therefore showing the amount of generosity they cared to bestow by giving it up. He buttered them up, convincing the wealthy elite to make an even greater donation and part with their money as well. He sipped at his champagne flute and watched with pride as his scheming worked. Most here weren’t bothered about the unfortunates in society, but they were bothered about proving who was richer, with how much they could spend on something as simple as a watch, and how they were willing to throw it into the figurative charity bucket.

He moved on to the next group, and he smiled at the pretty young blonde thing on Sam Ford’s arm, he wasn’t sure if she was the business tycoon’s lady friend or one of his daughters, neither would surprise him. The interested smile he received in return, didn’t tell him anything either. Anyway, the truth wouldn’t change what he was there to do. His objective was the same. He offered his hand, and she placed her perfectly manicured hand in his. Bruce traced his finger over her palm, she giggled at the tickle, and then Bruce deftly unfastened the clasp on her diamond encrusted watch. He slipped it away, then an attendant appeared beside him, and Bruce handed over the generous donation. 

Sam and the other men in their group chuckled, and then gave up their timepieces without the seductive approach. After chatting for a minute, he moved on. 

The next pampered princess that he came across eyed him daringly, then he spotted her time piece and understood, it was a delicate filigree and jewel design, and it was placed as a necklace around her svelte neck. He leered and then hovered around her, and he lightly caressed her neck as he unhooked the clasp. As he did, his gaze found two new guests entering the function room. He smiled towards the handsome looking pair. The two dapper journalists looked around the room. The classic little black dress adorned brunette’s eyes searched the crowds; the lady was certainly looking for a juicier story than a charity do. Her tuxedo wearing companion’s gaze found his straightaway, and Bruce smiled over the top of slim shoulders. He caressed them again, and murmured into her ear, “Excuse me; I have some more marks to target.”

Then he slipped away, with the necklace in his hand and headed for the journalists. As he approached, he said, “Hands up and give me your valuables.”

The pair rolled their eyes together, met each other’s gaze, and smirked. He leaned in and kissed the beautiful brunette’s cheek, “It’s nice to see you Lois.”

Lois Lane grinned, “You seem to be making a killing.” She said motioning to the necklace held in his hand.

He smiled in return, “Well it was a great idea.”

“If you do say so yourself huh?” she goaded playfully.

He shrugged, and then glanced at their companion, “Except it wasn’t my idea. Was it Clark?”

Clark’s eyes smiled through the lenses of his black framed glasses. He said, “I’m glad it’s working out.”

Both men reached out, and shook hands. As his sleeve rode up, Lois spotted the watch Clark was wearing. She decried, “What is that?”

Her partner licked his lips nervously, and admitted, “Bruce let me borrow one of his old ones, for the donation.”

“That’s cheating.” Lois accused.

Bruce revealed, “I wasn’t going to let him arrive with his normal watch on, Lois.”

“Why…?” she asked obtusely.

Clark began to speak but Bruce spoke first, “His usual one belonged to his dad, I’d never ask him to give it up.”

Lois closed her mouth and looked suitably contrite, and then she shrugged. “Well now at least I don’t feel so guilty.” She unfastened her own watch, and handed it over. She shrugged again, saying frankly, “Probably get better in a cracker jack box.”

He knew Lois’s bank balance would be pennies compared to the other guests, he soothed, “It all helps.”

Then he turned to Clark. The man, whose idea spawned the event, offered his wrist. Bruce grinned and teased him, “You want the treatment.” He took his hand and then went to bow his head to kiss his hand, holding his gaze playfully.

Clark blinked slowly through his lenses, and then shook his head and uttered, “Just get the watch already.”

Bruce chuckled, he straightened up, and then he said, “Hold this.” placing Lois’s watch and the necklace into Clark’s free hand to free his own. Then he began undoing Clark’s watch. 

Lois squinted at the necklace curiously, and asked, “Sheesh are those rubies on there?”

He felt a shudder go through Clark that ended at the wrist that Bruce was holding. Then he heard a soft drawl, “Hmm they’re definitely not rubies.”

Bruce glanced up at the tone in his voice. He saw Clark’s chest rising and falling faster, and he saw a sneaking curl of his full lips appear. “You wanna tell her or shall I that her sugar daddy’s a cheap skate, huh?” 

He met his gaze and saw contained fire in those eyes. Bruce’s pulse tripled with dreadful realisation. He sensed Lois’s frame stiffening beside them, and he knew she understood too. The red jewels were really red poison. He tried for smooth control, he finished releasing Clark’s watch, and then casually he reached for the necklace to retrieve it. 

They both held it in their grasp, neither willing to let go. Bruce uttered, “You don’t really want this.”

Untamed eyes looked over Bruce’s whole form palpably, and caused his pulse to ratchet up another notch. Clark murmured provokingly, “What do I get instead, Bruce?”

He recognised the utter unadorned craving revealed in that gaze, and it stirred something up inside Bruce, but it was something that couldn’t be acted upon. It was something raw that he had to protect the people here from. He licked his lips, glanced at Lois nervously and then tried to pull the necklace from his grasp again. Clark’s grasp was unyielding as he murmured, “I think I should hang on to this.”

He understood how Clark must’ve been feeling under the effects of what was essentially his drug of choice, the one thing that could affect his judgement and make him feel great at the same time, but abstinence was the only way. Bruce stepped in closer, he uttered, “Clark look at me.”

Defiantly, Clark rolled his eyes and looked away; they were keen and searching for intrigue of some kind. Bruce reached up and cupped his cheek, and guided his face back to him. Clark locked gazes with him intensely, and then Bruce said quietly but seriously, “Give me it back.”

Clark breathed through his nose, his nostrils flaring, his eyes gleamed at his demand, and then he slowly lifted his fingers away and released the necklace. Bruce nodded with relieved satisfaction, and backed off a step. Then he caught the attention of an attendant, and delivered all three watches to him. He returned his gaze to Clark. Clark was breathing shakily; the effects of instant cold turkey must be devastating. 

Then a few moments later, he was fine again, back to normal. Bruce and Clark gazed at each other a long moment with understanding there of the situation that just occurred and more.

Then he suggested, “I’ve got to continue my rounds. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Clark nodded, and then glanced to Lois, who was looking concerned and relieved at the same time. Bruce walked away then, relieved too that he had managed to avert a situation, his own pulse returning to normal. He had to forget what he had seen in Clark’s eyes, and get on with the event.

~*~ 

The rest of the night went well, the donation bucket was overflowing, and the wealthy guests didn’t even care to acknowledge how much their donations were actually worth. A watch was a watch to them, to the people the charity would help; it was food, shelter, and the basics of living. 

He’d stepped up to the podium to make a quick thank you speech, when he noticed a trail of attendants carrying in what looked like bouquets of flowers. Seconds later, the guests noticed them too, and began clapping, thinking they were thank you gifts from Bruce himself. As the attendants gave the flowers out, Bruce’s gaze found Clark’s across the function room. Clark mouthed, “This you?”

Bruce shook his head in the negative. 

He saw Clark take a controlled breath, and Bruce began to feel the concern that was shown on Clark’s face. He began moving down from the podium to investigate. As he reached and began moving through the crowd, he now noticed that the red poppy like flowers weren’t cut, they were living plants still in pots. “Shit.” he cursed under his breath, his instincts already firing. 

Then suddenly, the poppies began spitting out spores, and everyone was dotted with them, Bruce included. He felt dazed and sleepy, and he slowly collapsed to the floor. His last thought was, ‘I hope Clark gets us out of this.’

~*~

He awoken slowly, and felt heavy headed. He glanced around the function room, and saw many people just now awakening like him. He felt as drugged as he probably was, his eyes closed again but they were opened again quickly, by the sensation of being touched. He saw the lady friend of Sam Ford reaching for him, and caressing his shirt covered chest. She smiled sultrily as he met her gaze, and then she scooted around the floor closer to him. She murmured enticingly, “I’ve always wondered about you Bruce.”

There was an atmosphere of debauchery surrounding him, inside and out, and he returned with a leer, “Does Sam know about that?”

She chuckled, “I don’t think Sam cares about that at the moment.”

Bruce’s gaze found Sam Ford not too far away, more than distracted by an attractive but older blonde woman that was on par with his own age. Bruce wondered, “Who’s that?”

She continued rubbing Bruce’s chest, and revealed, “Sam introduced us earlier, said she was an old friend from his college days.”

It appeared old Sam Ford still had a thing for his old love. Bruce returned his glazed eyes to the young woman who was getting a little closer. He smiled and whispered, “I think we should get off the floor.”

As he began the attempt to lift up, another feminine hand pressed him back down to the floor. He chuckled lazily as he saw it was the lady with the necklace watch. He watched her straddle him, felt her press down against his growing interest. He smirked at her, until he remembered about the jewels on her necklace, then he remembered the look in Clark Kent’s eyes. He turned his whole body over on the floor, and he scanned the room urgently. He saw two familiar figures still on the floor across the room, almost struggling in each other’s arms. Bruce’s eyes widened at the sight. He pushed up from the floor, but his two temptresses grasped him and pulled him down. With frustration, his gaze found his target again, and saw the couple had got to their feet. Clark held Lois in his arms. Then as if sensing he was being watched Clark glanced around the room at him. Under his gaze, Bruce squirmed at his two sirens touch. Then he watched as Clark took a heaving breath before speeding away with Lois in his arms.

The two women’s lips met his neck, and he groaned with unbidden arousal. His mind was trying to deal with the idea that somehow Clark had been affected by the spores too, and that he had disappeared into the night with Lois. His mind struggled with that thought. After seeing the desire in Clark’s eyes earlier, in his intense state of libidinousness he was spurned by the lack of Clark’s focus on him. As his bow tie was released from its bow, his mind returned to Sam Ford and his college friend’s ember kindled passion. He knew the spores were causing people's long held desires to come to the fore. 

His body recoiled from the attentions of the women that he had no real interest in. He struggled and he pulled away from the beautiful women, and he dragged himself to his feet with brute determination. He saw in his peripheral vision that the spores had affected everyone in the room. He found his balance, just as he saw across the room, Clark blur back into sight. They locked gazes and Bruce saw the primal need in Clark’s eyes through his lenses, saw a predatory curl of his lip. Bruce’s pulse raced with fear and something else. He glanced around the orgy of people on the function room floor. His eyes darted back to Clark as he took a prowling stepped towards Bruce’s direction. God this was so wrong he knew it. He saw Clark’s focus land on the women trying to seduce him; he saw his eyes light up, not green with jealousy but fiery red and dangerous. 

He had to get them both away from the people here. He side stepped the pawing hands of the women at his feet. Then like a jack rabbit, he set off running, around the heaps of people, down the length of the room, towards some standing pink marble pillars. His breath coming hard, he hid behind one, and breathed deeply.

He couldn’t see him but he sensed Clark stalking him slowly. 

He closed his eyes, and licked his lips; goose bumps appeared on his skin. He knew he needed to do something… 

As Clark’s broad shoulder came into view around the pillar, Bruce reached out and grasped him, and swung him around, and pulled him in. 

As he found him there, waiting for him, Clark’s eyes widened behind his lenses of his black framed glasses. Then his hands came up, and pressed against the pillar, enclosing Bruce in between them, trapping him. Clark stepped into his personal space, and uttered in a playful drawl, “You trying to get away from me, Bruce.”

His behaviour mimicked the effects of red K, it seemed more than just the spores. Trying to keep control of the situation, he uttered back, “Not at all.”

Clark’s eyes gleamed amber for a second, and then he leaned in and breathed against his cheek, Bruce breathed shakily, as Clark murmured, “I know what you want baby.”

His chest heaved, he and Clark had always been truthful with each other, he couldn’t lie to him now, but he couldn’t admit it either. He stayed silent instead.

Clark breathed noisily, barbed by impatience. “You telling me you wanted those women instead?”

He shook his head mutely.

Clark licked his teeth, and smiled cockily, “I know.” 

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: In the Hothouse 2/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,710  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce succumb to the spores.

~*~

He released one hand from the pillar behind Bruce, and he caressed Bruce’s lips with his forefinger, teased his mouth open. Bruce’s tongue darted out to lick dry lips and caught Clark’s finger accidently. His cocky seducer laughed breathily, “You want a taste of me baby?”

A smidgeon of agitation flared in him at that teasing little laugh. With determination, he opened his mouth and he sucked his finger into his mouth, watched with pride when the laugh fell away, and Clark swallowed hard, and watched fascinated as Bruce sucked the tip, and licked the length seductively.

He watched as Clark studied his mouth, and then leaned in slowly, removing his finger, and replacing it with his tongue. Bruce panted, leaving his mouth open for Clark’s tongue to explore. Clark pulled away slowly, gazed at him, and then admitted, “Bruce I want you too, so much.”

Bruce was overcome. He couldn’t fight his desire. He gazed at Clark's generous lips intently. Their mouths came together with unrestrained hunger. He admitted huskily, “I do want you Clark, I need you right now.”

They were brought back to the moment as they heard the sounds of the other party guests getting a little too excited. Deep down he knew they should be trying to figure out what had happened here tonight, stop whatever crime was taking place. His mind couldn’t focus though; he had only one thing on his mind. They turned together and looked at the empty doorway and hallway, He saw Clark’s gaze linger longer than his and guessed he was checking their pathway with his x-ray vision and then they met each other’s gazes again. Reading each other’s minds, Bruce held on and Clark stepped away from the pillar, bringing Bruce with him. 

Bruce wrapped his legs around him, as he carried him down the empty hallway to an empty private lounge; Bruce clung to him and kissed his neck needy and insistent. Once inside the room, Clark slammed the door, and then he pushed Bruce back against it. With his back against the door, his thighs wrapped around his waist, they kissed, and Clark thrust their tuxedo trapped crotches together. They grunted, and hardened in their confined pleasure. “Love you in a tux.” Bruce told him adoringly.

Clark laughed hot breath tickling his ear, “You’d love me out of it, wouldn’t you Bruce?”

Bruce growled softly and tried to get Clark’s tuxedo jacket off. Clark’s eyes became serious and he helped him by shrugging it off. Once it was pulled from his shoulders and was gone, Bruce kissed him again, and ran his hands over white cotton covered muscles. They were under the influence of spores spat out by potted plants, just as the function room full of party guests were, who at this moment were getting up to who knows what. He knew they could be helping those people but this unrestrained need to give into their desires was all he could think of right this minute, with Clark Kent powerful and eager between his legs.

Daringly, Clark shoved his hand down the back of the waistband of Bruce’s pants and caressed his bare ass cheeks. “Oh yes.” Bruce moaned into his mouth. 

“You like that huh?” he asked, but before he could answer, he dragged him away from the door, carried him, keeping himself between Bruce’s spread thighs and laid him out on an antique polished wooden desk. Being manhandled by a man who could break him in two turned him on even more. They scrambled at each other’s shirts until they were both open and their chests were bared. In the privacy of the room, Clark reached up to remove his glasses, but Bruce urged, “Leave them on.”

He knew how vain Clark could be when under the influence of red Kryptonite, and he saw the moment of doubt across his gorgeous face. Bruce leered, and repeated, “Leave them on.”

He saw the confusion leave Clark’s face, he saw the playful humour return as he murmured, “You got a thing for nerds?”

He replied huskily, “I got a thing for you.”

Clark gazed pointedly at the bulge in Bruce’s tuxedo pants, and uttered, “I can see that.” 

Then he slipped the white shirt from his lightly tanned shoulders. Bruce pulled Clark back to him, and ran his hands appreciatively over his muscular torso. 

Their lips came together again eagerly, their kisses were ardent, and Bruce instinctively reached for the zipper on Clark’s pants. Clark grinned lecherously at him and stood up straight again, then he reached down and unfastened his own pants, releasing his impressive erection and then he played his cock head against Bruce’s fabric covered ass teasingly. “You want this, don’t you baby?”

Feeling the sensation of it over the tight stretched fabric of his tuxedo pants, Bruce breathed steadily, but nodded silently.

Clark nodded with assurance.

Then he pushed Bruce back, hand against his chest, flat onto the desk again, and then walked around it, until he was standing behind Bruce’s head. Then he grabbed him and hauled him until his head hanged over the edge of the desk, in the perfect position. Bruce whined, looking upside down at his desire’s erection. He didn’t need to be told; he opened his mouth eagerly. Clark smiled smugly, then he lined up, and he fed his cock to him. Bruce took the length, groaned as it moved over his tongue, and he swallowed as it hit the back of his throat. The length almost made him gag but Clark groaned, and massaged his throat for him. Bruce swallowed again and again, and hummed around base of his lover’s cock. Clark moaned quietly, and praised, “That’s a good boy.”

It felt so dirty and so good at the same time. At the back of his mind, they had duties, people to protect but all that was secondary to their needs. He reached up, cupped Clark’s firm round ass, and encouraged him. His lover didn’t need much encouragement, and he began thrusting steadily. He continued rubbing Bruce’s throat with one hand and with the other he travelled down Bruce’s laid out naked torso, until he reached the tent in Bruce’s tuxedo pants, and then he massaged that firmly too.

Bruce groaned around him, saliva dribbled from his working lips and down his cheek, and he bucked deliriously into that strong palm. Then Clark’s fingers deftly unfastened his fly, Bruce’s erection sprang out, there was no hiding how turned he was. His lover’s strong grasp held the waistband of his pants and then he dragged Bruce’s pants waistband over his ass, causing him to curl up his legs, pants trapped around his thighs, Clark kept him there, and Bruce’s subtle body held position, with his knees almost touching his chest, ass in the air. 

His suit pants were stretched tight, the position slightly awkward, but neither wanted to stop, and Clark had no intention of stopping. His lover goaded, “Hungry boy, hmm I’m hungry too.”

Still thrusting into Bruce’s mouth, he reached over him, and his mouth and tongue met Bruce’s asshole. “Oh fuck yes.” Bruce moaned desperately around the cock in his mouth.

Clark moaned against it, and licked into it savouring it with undiluted pleasure. Bruce’s whole body reacted, his hands grasped Clark’s ass tighter, his mouth sucked hard, his cock flexed with arousal, and his centre quivered against his hot probing tongue. Everything was melting, his control, his mind, and his inhibitions. He wanted everything. He needed everything. He wanted Clark to consume him, and he wanted to consume Clark. 

One hand left Clark’s ass, and grasped tightly to Clark’s head, holding him there. Not holding, because Bruce knew he couldn’t make Clark do anything, because Clark could do whatever he wanted. He let the hard saliva wet cock slip from his mouth, and he moaned, “Oh fuck, you like that ass don’t you? Could do anything you wanted with it, couldn’t you?”

Full lips kissed his entrance, and then lifted away, breath glancing over his moist flesh as he said, “Do you want me to stretch this perfect little hole of yours open?”

Bruce whined under his breath, his mind struggled with torment but his bruised lips confessed, “Please.”

He waited, and then he felt Clark manoeuvre, felt kisses to his ass cheeks, and then his abs and then his chest. Bruce groaned and tried to straighten his legs, but Clark ordered him, “No, no stay there.”

He sighed, and he held himself in the same position, flat on his back, legs folded up to his chest. Clark kissed his chin, then wet lips met wet lips, and they kissed carefully, sharing primal flavours. Then Clark pulled away, and he circled the desk again. He grasped him again, and slid him to the other end. Bruce met his gaze, standing over him, his erection proudly standing to attention, his eyes showing his pure desire. Then Clark grasped Bruce’s tuxedo pants, pulled them over his shoes, and off, and then flung them away. 

He watched him again, and Bruce’s entrance quivered at the attention. Clark stooped slightly, and then blew at his ass, and Bruce squirmed as he felt it spasm. Clark hummed at the sight of it, and then he spat at it. Bruce groaned reflexively. Then he watched through the space between his knees as Clark lined up and then pressed his thick cock into him. Bruce’s mouth opened in a silent cry, pain, and euphoria together. 

Watching himself breaching him, Clark breathed through his teeth, “My god, your ass loves my cock so much.”

Feeling high with arousal and emotion, Bruce chuckled, “And your cock feels nothing at all, does it?”

Clark pursed his generous lips, “Oh I think you already know how my cock feels about you.”

They held each other’s gaze, sharing this feeling, this connection, more than sexual, but only the sexual mattered at his precise moment. Clark knew that too because he grasped his athletic thighs and began thrusting into him, and Bruce took it, relished it. He urged the powerful man inside him, “Give me everything that I can take.”

His lover’s lips turned up into a predatory grin, then he redoubled his effort, thrust harder, faster, and deeper, and Bruce had to take it, his body had to let go, and be owned. His choice was to have no choice. The desk began screeching against the tiled floor in protest, Clark’s hands left Bruce’s thighs, one grasped the edge of the desk, and the other took hold around the back of Bruce’s neck. Clark’s powers were enough to stop the desk moving, but they couldn’t stop the cries that came out of Bruce’s mouth. They were anguished and passion filled, like a wounded animal and Clark smiled at the sound and covered Bruce’s mouth with his to quieten them. Bruce’s hands grasped Clark’s ass and held on. He felt as if he needed to buck up, and get Clark as far up inside him as was possible, but it wasn’t possible because his lover was giving him all he could take already. Finally, it was all too much, he dragged his lips away to tell him, “I’m coming, oh fuck I’m coming.”

Clark growled, “Yes.”

He pulled out, hard and glistening and then pulled Bruce bodily off the desk; Clark flung himself back onto the couch in the corner of the lounge, gazed up at him, and opened his mouth invitingly. Bruce whimpered; knew what he wanted. He stumbled closer, kneeled on the couch cushions, and he jerked his cock towards that open hungry mouth. He panted and gasped, and he trembled as he shot his come into Clark’s mouth. Bruce was exhausted but Clark pulled him in and sucked his come from his wet length, humming and swallowing greedily. 

Bruce grasped his head, grinning with elation, and he pulled his cock away and then leaned in and kissed that dirty mouth. He murmured, “That was so fucking…”

Clark chuckled, “We’re not finished yet baby.”

He raised a sated but inquiring brow. His orgasm had been mind-blowing so he definitely didn’t begrudge the man who gave it to him a tremendous orgasm of his own. “What do you want?”

His lover laughed, and then grabbed him, and pushed him face first onto the couch, Bruce groaned, and grabbed a small decorative pillow, and stuffed it under his chin, and got comfortable, as Clark’s braced his hands either side of Bruce’s head. Then his lover pushed back into his used entrance. He lowered until he was flat against him; chest to back, then he began rocking, and thrusting into him. Clark moaned into his ear. 

As he grazed Bruce’s prostate, Bruce whined into the pillow, as his spent and sensitive body tried to deal with the aftershocks of Clark’s hard cock still being in his ass. 

The cries of passion returned, as Clark’s thrusts got more and more passionate as he got closer to orgasm and Clark chuckled into his ear breathily, “S…hush.”

He burrowed his head against the pillow, as the sound of skin on skin filled the room. Bruce half laughed, “Oh god I can’t, oh fuck I can’t.”

Then he heard the door to the room open, and he glanced up, and saw it was one of his temptresses from before, the one with the watch necklace, the red jewel necklace that had revealed Clark Kent’s inappropriate desire for him tonight. Her eyes were wide seeing what was before her. Bruce flat against the couch naked, Clark half clothed, and thrusting into his ass. Then she uttered, “Wow, so hot.”

He felt Clark still above him, and then heard him utter with contempt, “He’s already taken.”

Her excited gaze lingered, she licked her lips and stepped forward, “Maybe I could…”

Embarrassed at this private thing being seen and annoyed at the intrusion, Bruce shook his head and snarled, “Get out.”

She looked shocked at his denial after his oh so flirtatious behaviour at the party, but she didn’t move to leave, she was mesmerised.

Then Clark sneered, “He said fuck off, bitch, this isn’t a damn orgy.”

Bruce closed his eyes at the un-Clark-like remark, but he was thrilled by being his only fixation, he smiled into his pillow. It was only when seeing Bruce’s deriding smile that she backed out of the room. Though, not seeing his smile, Clark whispered in his ear, “Was that over the top, you want me to apologise?”

He asked, “To her?”

“No, to you.” he explained.

He flexed his ass muscles, and hummed, “No, you don’t have to apologise to me, just keep hitting that prostate.”

Clark mouthed his ear, “Okay whatever you want.”

Then he continued, and it didn’t take long to be back in the throes of passion, especially as he did keep hitting that sweet spot. When Clark finally came in his ass, Bruce cried out his second orgasm into the pillow.

As he recovered, he felt Clark’s hot breath against his shoulder, then slow lingering kisses. Bruce smiled contented and rubbed his face against the little pillow under him. He censured, “We really should’ve helped those people, who knows what kind of awkward and embarrassing messes they’re getting into, maybe with strangers, or even with friends too.”

Clark’s soft lips brushed his shoulder, “I couldn’t resist you, I’m sorry.”

“I couldn’t resist you either, but we should’ve. You know that."

“How I feel about you is more important than anything else. You are more important.” His lover confessed earnestly.

Bruce closed his eyes, knowing it was the spores talking, knowing that he wouldn’t speak those words in normal circumstances. As Batman, it was concerning to hear the world’s greatest hero say that Bruce was more important than others, but the man behind the bat felt so much for that sentiment spoken by his best friend in the whole world. 

He wanted to stay there, with Clark’s cock softening inside him, but he knew they had a job to do.

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: In the Hothouse 3/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (Whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,421  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: As the spore’s effects wane, Clark and Bruce set about doing their job but it isn’t so easy.

~*~

After redressing, they entered the function room to find the police were already there, and some first responders too helping ashamed and embarrassed people out of the building. Clark and Bruce skirted around the tangles of bodies and limbs that were under the influence of the spores still. Bruce and Clark glanced at each other, they knew they couldn’t mend the emotional wellbeing of these people in the aftermath, but they could investigate the cause. Bruce crossed over to a plant pot strewn on the floor. He noticed one of the charity attendants on the floor nearby affected by the spores of the plant he had carried in to the party. It told him that the attendants were blameless, and weren’t part of the plan to cause this chaos. 

He crouched down and looked at the plant and the pot, he saw in the soil tiny red crystals in the compost. He felt Clark’s approach, and he warned, “Stay back, it looks as if these plants were grown in soil contaminated by red K.”

He sensed Clark halt at his warning, though he expected Clark to be drawn to the source, and top up the high he had been on but instantly he was all business, he asked, “Do you think it was an accident or by design?”

“I don’t know, whoever set this up, wouldn’t know Superman would be here…”

“But if they thought I might turn up for the save…”

He huffed, “In Gotham…?”

Clark chuckled, “I can go anywhere I want; it’s only my indulging you that stops me.”

That blatant remark reminded him that his teammate was still under the effects of the red K, even if the needs caused by the spores had been satisfied. He glanced up and raised a scolding eyebrow. Clark smirked cockily down at him in return. Bruce wondered, “Are you capable of doing your job as you are now?”

“Capable yes, do I want to, now that’s another story.” Clark locked gazes with him provokingly, and then murmured, “But I’ll be a good little boy if you want me to be, baby.”

Bruce licked his lips, and then replied, “I want you to be a good boy.”

Clark nodded along. Bruce turned his attention back to the plant, “The most obvious candidate is…”

“Poison Ivy.” he finished the thought.

“That’s right, but what did she have to gain?”

“It was a charity event, maybe she thought it should be in aid of Friends of the Earth or something.”

His mouth kicked up at the edges despite himself. “Maybe.” He glanced around, “First we need to know if the donations, really have been stolen.”

As he spoke the words, the plant he had been examining re-fired and covered him in spores. He had moments to groan, “Oh shit.” before he crumpled to the floor.

He came to being carried within strong arms, his focus found the handsome face, that belonged to those arms. He realised what had happened, but as before his priority was that face. Befuddled, he reached up and caressed that revered face, and asked, “Where are we going?”

Clark smiled, but didn’t answer him; he set him down on his feet instead. Bruce glanced around for the first time and saw they were outside on the street, he saw police cars, medics attending the scene, and news vans, then he saw Alfred and the limo waiting there. Alfred approached, “Good lord is everything alright? They wouldn’t let me in”

It was Clark who replied, “I want you to take him home Alfred.”

Bruce’s fuzzy mind protested at the idea of leaving his teammate when there was a job to do and a crime to solve. He pawed at Clark’s chest, “No, I want to stay with you, we’ve got to find those missing donations.”

Alfred’s eyes widened at his wittering, and Clark chuckled softly, and cupped Bruce’s face in his hands, “Listen, you told me to be a good boy, so I will be, I’m going to get that stolen stuff back. I can’t do that if I have to make sure you don’t succumb to anyone else’s advances, okay?”

Bruce leaned in, and said adoringly, “It’s not okay. I don’t want anyone else. I want to be with you.”

Clark glanced at Alfred, and then returned his intense gaze to Bruce, “When I’ve dealt with this, I’ll come to you at the Manor okay.”

He was trying to fight the turmoil inside him, the need to be with his lover was overwhelming, but he could see in Clark’s eyes that he wasn’t going to let him stay. Obviously, Clark’s need for him wasn’t enough to sway him now. He grasped Clark’s head in his hands, “Promise you’ll come.”

Clark got in close, “I promise.” He vowed.

Then Bruce lunged and kissed him desperately. He heard Alfred gasp, “Oh dear.” beside them. 

Then Clark growled softly into his mouth and returned the kiss ravenously. With the cool night air on his perspiring skin, Bruce wallowed in the pleasure of those lips but before he was ready to stop, Clark pulled back abruptly, and then gently pushed him towards the limo, “Now go home.”

He did as he was told, on the promise made to him and he let Alfred drive him home. 

~*~

It was later; he was at home at the Manor. He paced his bedroom, the comedown from the spores was excruciating without his lustful needs being satisfied. He thought about Clark, he had promised to come to him, but he hadn’t arrived yet. He knew Clark said he would deal with the situation with the robbery, and under normal circumstances he’d trust him to do that one hundred percent but it wasn’t ordinary, because not only had Clark been affected by the spores the first time just as Bruce had, it was red K affecting him too. Ordinarily, it would be Bruce trying to contain Clark if he was affected by red K, but his teammate had promised to be good for him. Giddily, he smiled to himself imagining that his wishes could stop a red K affected Clark doing whatever the hell he wanted. He could do anything. 

His mind turned to Clark being worried, wanting to make sure that Bruce didn’t succumb to someone else’s advances. He winced and went to the window and searched the skyline. What if Clark hadn’t come to him, because he was the one who had succumbed to someone else? But he’d promised him hadn’t he, and if it were within Clark Kent’s power, he would keep his promise. Bruce desperately needed him to come back. He hadn’t even had a shower yet, he’d wanted Clark to find him as he had left him and reclaim him. 

He began pacing again.

~*~

It was even later; the power of the spores had waned. Clark hadn’t come as he had promised, however Bruce was kind of relieved. He winced as he left the shower, he could already tell his body was going to be punished in the morning for asking for the ferocity of Clark’s wild and intense attentions tonight. If he had come, Bruce might’ve been bed-bound after a second round.

Tired and with his strength failing him, he lifted the bedsheets, and slipped between the cool cotton. The coolness against hot skin prickled his sensitive flesh. He attempted to relax, tried to unwind. He tried to forget there was a case to solve out in the world, out in his city. He chided himself because he knew in his current state that he didn’t have the capacity for the physicality of it. 

In the dark, memories of tonight came unbidden; his body remembered the liquid heat of their encounter, hot and dirty. He imagined Clark’s blushes when they saw each other again. He breathed deeply and tried to put the thoughts aside for now. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but a presence in the bedroom woke him. He opened his eyes and stared unblinking at the wall on the far side of the room. Behind him, he heard the French windows close. He saw a silhouette on the wall. He stayed motionless as he heard clothes hitting the bedroom floor. He licked his lips as a hot strong body slipped into bed behind him. 

The solid body pressed to his back, and Bruce’s eyes closed slowly as his lover murmured, “I thought you were waiting up for me.”

Bruce breathed deeply, and then sleepily asked, “Did you find…?”

A gentle caress down his bicep, and then he replied, “All done.”

“Really?” he queried.

“Took longer than I thought, but yeah it’s done, everything is where it should be.” 

Bruce sighed in relief. Then Clark kissed his shoulder, and wrapped a powerful arm around Bruce’s waist. After everything today, and although he knew he had invited the amorous attention, Bruce tried to defer, “I’m worn out.”

He subtly tried giving himself some space, but Clark’s arm tightened around him, and he uttered huskily into his ear, “Let me hold you.”

He groaned softly, and with acceptance, he relaxed back into his lover’s embrace.

~*~

He woke again when there was light in the bedroom. It was a bit early for him to get up, but he knew now that he was awake he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. He hissed as his body ached, just as he knew it would this morning. He sat up in bed, and winced and then he glanced to the side and found the man who had the blame for causing his aches sleeping naked beside him. He gazed at him for a long moment, and then he pursed his lips, and then he reached out and stroked his bangs away from his forehead. He sighed, and then winced again as he got off the bed carefully. He went and used the bathroom, and then he slipped on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and then padded down to the kitchen.

As he entered, Alfred was sitting at the kitchen table. He glanced up from the reading the morning newspaper. He said archly, “Good morning Master Bruce.”

Taking note of his tone, Bruce shook his head, “I know I know.”

The older man put down the newspaper, “You remember everything that occurred last night?”

He groaned softly, “Yes.”

Alfred raised a brow, stood up, and then pointed at the newspaper on the table, and without saying anymore; he went over to the kettle and switched it on. Bruce followed the pointer, and he took Alfred’s place at the table, and then looked at the newspaper. He cringed, seeing an article about the shambles his charity event had become, and the orgy that ensued. The article revealed Superman had indeed recovered the stolen valuables, and for that, he was thankful for. It was the headline that was the cause of his cringe; ‘Hothouse Wayne deflowered’.

“Breakfast Master Bruce?” Alfred inquired.

He sighed distractedly, “No, just coffee and toast.”

Alfred echoed his sigh, and turned around to prepare his meagre choice.

Bruce continued to gaze at one of the photographs that accompanied the article, caught at the height of their hungry kiss on the sidewalk. He muttered under his breath, “Great.”

Alfred set his coffee cup next to him on the table. Bruce glanced up at his old friend, “At least he still had his glasses on.”

The older man smirked subtly, and Bruce shook his head, and picked up his coffee and took a sip.

~*~

As Bruce left a corner of a crust of bread on his plate, and went for a last sip of his coffee, he felt a presence, and glanced up and found Clark entering the kitchen, wearing a robe, looking dishevelled and tentative. Bruce met his gaze and commented, “You look worse for wear.”

Clark licked parched lips, and shrugged. “It’s what I imagine a hangover is like.”

“Well you did get double dosed.” He said lightly.

“So did you.”

“Yeah but it’s not the same is it.”

Beside them, Alfred offered Clark a glass of orange juice. Clark pinched his lips, and uttered, “Thanks.” Then he took a gulp. Then he met Bruce’s gaze again and said, “Crazy night.”

“Yeah you could say that.”

Bruce turned the newspaper and showed him the photo and the headline. Clark cringed in reaction. Bruce snorted, “Two journalists already there, but neither got the scoop, the shame.”

Clark caught the tone in his voice, and asked, “What are you implying?”

“What happened to your partner, you two looked a little close when the spores hit?”

The other man’s eyes narrowed, “What are you talking about?”

“It took you a long time to get here last night.”

“Are you really saying this? When the spores hit, I took Lois home to Metropolis, and I knocked her out so she didn’t have to go through what everyone else there went through, and then I left her, then I came back for you.”

Bruce nodded silently.

“You don’t believe me?” Clark asked in bewilderment.

Stepping between them, Alfred placed a plate on the table, “Eggs on toast with some crispy bacon, Master Clark.”

Clark glanced at the plate, and then at Alfred, “Thank you Alfred.”

“You’re welcome sir.”

Clark shot Bruce a glare and then sat down at the table, he picked up his knife and fork, and began eating his breakfast, and then suddenly he pointed his fork at him. “I can’t believe after what we did, you could think I had anyone else on my mind except you.”

Bruce smiled wryly, “I never accused you of anything Clark. I do trust my partner you know.”

Clark blinked slowly, and then a begrudging smile came to his lips. “Well so you should.”

“I do Clark.”

He remembered how Sam Ford had left the arms of his pretty young thing and rekindled his passion for his old flame, and what that had revealed. He smiled, “It’s a good thing we were both there last night or we might’ve been in the same predicament as everyone else.”

His boyfriend leaned in and kissed him with buttery lips, and smiled wistfully, “It was one hell of a ride baby.”

“Yes it was.” He confirmed.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone.


End file.
